


Poems In My Life

by archergirl14



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archergirl14/pseuds/archergirl14
Summary: Poems I've written over the years that I wish to share, might add more later on.





	1. Twilight Hour

#  Twilight Hour 

  
Once upon the twilight hour,  
there once came a deadly shower,  
of which I'd never seen before.  
And thus I lay there forgotten,  
never to be seen as golden.  
For all the horrors that have shaken,  
my soul right down to the very core.  
My heart now lay in shambles,  
watch me while I take this deathly gamble,  
to see if I can love you forever more.  
Forgive me now I take my leave,  
watch me while I walk into the black sea.  
Now I can finally rest in peace,  
And dream a peaceful dream....

This was inspired by The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.


	2. Broken

# Broken

  
Broken mirrors, shattered glass.  
Broken bones and bended brass.  
Blade slick with blood hidden in the trash.  
Bullets blasted loud and clear,  
Yet my ears they did not hear,  
The cries that issued as I ran in fear.  
Are the illusions I see a reality,  
Or just one big sick forgotten fantasy.  
In my mirror my eyes bleed red,  
Almost as if I’ve become one of the dead.  
My soul has blackened tarnished with time,  
I can hardly reach it through all the dust and the grime.  
My eyes remain lifeless as my mind lay dazed,  
My life has stopped and yet I am amazed.  
Only eternity can be my undoing,  
Perhaps one day it will bring a smile to what was once living…


	3. My New Master

# My New Master

  
At first I was the master,  
Who ended up with strings.  
Now I hear the laughter,  
And all the pain it brings.  
My feelings are all jumbled,  
And I'm afraid to even assume.  
That once they may have been mine to control,  
May not remain true to you.  
I feel the threads a pulling,  
My heart they choose to ensnare.  
The cold is oh so chilling,  
As I breath in the freezing air.  
My head hears the thunder clash,  
And yet I see none here.  
Nor yet do I see the lightning flash,  
That would bring disaster near.


	4. Remember

# Remember

  
Back to the past,  
back where it all started.  
Back to the past,  
back to the beginning.

I said that day you walked away,  
that I wouldn't follow you.  
But here I am on your trail,  
I can't believe I ever doubted you.  
You kept your words straight and true.  
I guess my confusion just misjudged you.

Now here I am on the ground,  
because now I'm lost and will never be found.


	5. Chapter 5

# Alone

  
Oh how can the days go by,  
when my heart is so broken inside.  
The peoples faces pass me by,  
and yet I'm all alone.  
No one to hold me,  
no one to comfort me,  
no one to cheer me on my way.  
And so the days just go by,  
and my heat is still broken inside.  
The peoples faces still pass me by,  
And yet I'm all alone.


End file.
